


Six Sentence Sunday Series

by Malregima



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, Six Sentence Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malregima/pseuds/Malregima
Summary: Lucio gets to meet a new adaptive brother. His name is Akande.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not gonna finish 'cause i need to flesh out the characters but basically, the real world managed to make humanoid pets mimicking game characters. These series of pets are usually from 3in to 6in max. They can be smaller than 3in but usually more prone to disease or accident due to them being too pre-mature (usually new borns or illegal breeding). Once they hit minimum 3in, they are pretty much safer to handle a bit more roughly (not to much). This is story about Akanda and Lucio.

Lucio was making new music mixes from his new toy he made out of broken pots and metal chopstick that his owner was about to trash in the little basement. His owner, bless them, cleaned up the basement so that mold and moisture won't ruin his instruments. Alarm goes off and Lucio is out of the basement like a rocket.  
Excitement is running through his vein.  
Today is the day.  
He's going to meet someone very specially at a shelter that his owner works at.


	2. Forsaken toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine

Swish Swash.  
The liquid sound is constant reminder who he is and where he is now, a torture in the form of paint thinner.  
For ink monsters, created from ritual, it is one of weakness other than holy objects.  
Should He be glad that it's just the thinner and not combination of both holy water and- no no, he rather not think about what his former master would put in.  
He can't think properly since he's is only a floating head in the liquid of diluted thinner, diluted to prolong the pain and death.  
He wished dearly that his "real" creator would come back....


	3. Domestic Doomcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doomy where are you? You forgot your mistle toe
> 
> ((and forgot to post this last week

Lucio was making a beautiful cake with green, red, blue, and white icings for the top.  
It's going to be their first Christmas party.  
The only thing that's gonna stop them from having this party is Akande getting caught at the airport again for either forgetting his passport or bringing dangerous good in his check in bag.  
He is still getting chased around by his old enemies and might end up taking another trip for next day.  
But Lucio believed that short of nuclear explosion, his Doomie ain't gonna break his promises.  
While Lucio is humming happily, a knock came from his window.


	4. Bro..ther?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toon Town AU for Bendy and Ink Machine  
> Created by eliana55226838
> 
>  
> 
> ((fuck it's only 6 sentences but it ended up as 6 lines, forgive me))  
> PS: The twin had older brother who died in explosion in a building. They later found something that looked like their big brother.

That's not him.  
"BROTHER!! You're alive. I'm so glad to see you!"  
Get away my twin.  
"Hey bro? What are you doing?"  
Twin NO, GET AWAY, IT'S NOT HIM, NOT HIM!!!  
"GET AWAY FROM MY TWIN! YOU MONSTER!!!"


	5. Starcrossed Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doomcio AU where Lucio is human and Akande is demon/gargoyle (I blame Millie for this, take responsibility)

"If... I die, what would you do?"  
Akande smiles and said that Akande won't die so he'll wait.  
"Wait... that means... I'll be reborn. But that means you'll be... alone for how long?"  
Lucio starts to tear up.  
Akande gently holds Lucio's chin up and told him he will wait so come back soon.


	6. Broken Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> similar setting to chapter 4.

What's the point?  
I was holding on to my brother's cold body. His blood pools around me, crying but I cannot hear my own voice.  
What's the point?  
The mobs demand that I hand over the body and I should kill myself.  
Then I realized that the point... was to kill the world that took my twin brother.


	7. A New semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doomcio Swap School AU (where Akande has Lucio's personality and vice versa)

New school means new me, right?  
"Hey pig, what's up?" Said a very tiny man with amazing hair and- oh god I'm doing this again.  
Why do I always fall for little dudes with big attitude.   
I need to stop comparing them to my puppies and accidentally creeping them out with me being too nice and too "touche".   
"Hey, that's a nice bic- I mean boombox."


	8. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no theme, just a thought

What would you call fair?   
It was a question that my master gave me as an assignment as I took out more people for the governments.  
Is it following the law fair or keeping your "moral" fair?  
If I don't kill both child and parents, they would come for unfair revenge.  
Why would I call revenge "unfair"? 'Cause it never ending cycle of death, and that's unfair.


	9. Suffering Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna name it ground hog romance but that doesn't sound right.

"Hey you said this isn't the first time I did this but I never shown it to anyone..."  
Lucio squints at Gargoyle Akande suspicously.  
"Err... You know that-"   
"I am NOT falling for that trick bro, just tell me the truth!" Lucio demanded while pointed his finger to Akande's chest.  
"... This isn't first time we fell in love... This is the 13th time falling in love again..."


	10. Sticky situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BATIM AU where the ink demon is split into different personalities and it's Henry (the true owner of bendy but joey stole bendy) job to put them together.  
> As easy as herding cats.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"  
"I ain't touching yah."  
Barona said as he slowly inches his finger near Birite. One ccould see bulging vein nearly popping from Birite's forehead as he tried to not hit Barona's teasing remark.  
"Alright Barona, you claim to be 'lust' but you are acting nearly like Bitter who is envious of everything." Henry sighs in resignation.


	11. Unorganized angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah no i'm not following SSS format anymore.  
> this is dumping ground for my random urges now

Lucio asking doomfist to tell him a pretty lie. Lucio points his blaster to the heart.  
Doomfist smiles and complies.  
"You are one hell of an ugly when i lay my eyes on you."  
-I was love struck the first time I saw you-  
"Dumb and naive to the point where people take advantage of you"  
-You are smart and innocent at the same time, willing to give me a chance. A complete stranger with kindness.-  
"Of course I was taking pictures of the headquarters when I asked you to pose for me"  
\- I have all of our pictures saved in my private drive, all of our dates and special occasion you made just for me-  
"I was the one who ordered all those bots to attack cities for maximum chaos"  
-I leaked the terrorist plans to overwatch to minimize the damage to bystanders-  
"And the best thing... You'll never forget me for what evils I've done"  
-Forgive me and forget me... please move on-

Doomfist grabs the trigger on the blaster and kills himself.

Lucio crying: I told you to tell me a beautiful lie... not the ugly truth.


End file.
